Ciel's New Akuma State
by Soru-Ita-Evansu
Summary: Tired of being the damsel in distress, Ciel decides to change into a demon, but what could this possibly entail? Rated T for possible Yaoi later on. R
1. Let The Transformation Commence

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what was coming.

"Why are your eyes closed my lord?" the butler asked curiously.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it Sebastian..." he muttered.

The butler smiled. "Of course not. Maybe you'll feel a burning sensation but that's about it. You have nothing to be afraid of."

The boy opened his eyes, "Alright then, Sebastian. Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure young master? After this procedure, you won't be the same boy."

"Just get on with it."

"Yes, my lord."

"Please, for now, call me Ciel."

The butler looked a tiny bit shocked but nodded.

"As you wish, Ciel."

The butler removed his glove swiftly with his teeth and placed the contracted hand on the boy's eye. With his other hand, he removed the glove with his teeth also, biting his finger allowing a couple of drops of blood to form.

"Open your mouth, Ciel." he commanded softly.

The boy opened his mouth slowly, the drops of demon blood dripping into his mouth.

"Swallow."

He did as instructed, a sudden tiredness overcoming his small body.

"See you in a two weeks, young master."

The boy fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Awakening

It had been a few weeks since Ciel Phantomhive had been transformed into a demon. He was still getting used to moving around, trying to touch things without breaking them, and his newly found senses. The young boy now had his demon butler for eternity, to command and to cherish.

The demon butler himself was busy in the kitchen, trying to prepare his young master's lunch but being distracted by Bard yelling at him from the other side of the door, which Sebastian had locked for such an occasion.

"SEBASTIAN! LET ME IN DAMMIT! YOU KNOW FINE WELL IT'LL COOK BETTER WITH MY FLAMETHROWER! AFTERALL, I'M THE CHEF, NOT YOU."

Sebastian sighed, walking towards the door, to dispose of Bard, but spotted something out the window which caught his interest instead. It was his young master, lying on the grass at the front of the mansion. He could not help but smile at this sight, but was swiftly brought back to his senses by the door nearly being knocked off it's hinges. He opened the door gently.

"Please, Bard, I am going to check on young master in the courtyard for a brief moment. You are not, I repeat, ARE NOT, allowed to touch anything in here. Do I make myself clear?"

Bard nodded and Sebastian smiled before walking briskly towards the main doors, placing his suit jacket back on. As soon as he opened the main doors to check on his master, the sound of an explosion resonated throughout the whole mansion.

"I thought I told him not to touch anything..."

The butler sighed and walked over to the boy lying on the grass, gently shaking him by his shoulder.

"Young master, young master" he soothed softly.

The boy didn't move. Sebastian frowned, shaking him a little harder.

"Young master. Wake up."

His visible eye shot open, the demon glittering red being the dominant colour. They quickly changed back to the fake blue he used as he realized who it was.

"Oh, Sebastian."

He gave a genuine smile to his butler, pleased to see him. A genuine smile played on the edge of Sebastian's lips.

"You're smile is infectious, Ciel."

The boy sat up and looked around, noticing smoke coming out of the kitchen window.

"Bard burned the food again, didn't he..."

Sebastian nodded softly, frowning a tiny bit but still smiling. Ciel patted the ground next to him, wanting some company to be kept with him. His butler obeyed and sat down, a smile on his face. Ciel looked at the sky and sighed softly.

"My mind is at ease today..." Ciel said quietly.

"It pleases me to hear that my lord."

Ciel looked at his butler, his demon eyes flashing to observe his butlers actions. He opened his mouth, a tiny growl emerging. The boy covered his mouth, ashamed of what just happened. His butler stared at him, quite curious.

"Did you just growl at me, young master?"

"I...I think I did, Sebastian..."

Ciel got up, keeping his mouth covered and walking away, suddenly becoming isolate. Sebastian stared after him.

"Is something bothering you, my lord?"

Ciel glanced over his shoulder.

"It is no concern of yours."

Sebastian stared at his master, slightly shocked. This was a first. Ciel usually told him anything and everything that was on his mind, it was a symbol of their trust.

"I'm afraid it is my lord. And even if it wasn't, it would be my duty to make it so."

The butler stood up and slowly advanced towards his master, not wanting to cause him any concern. Ciel stared at him, a murderous intent glowing in his eyes but a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Don't move any closer, Sebastian."

Sebastian stared at him, confused at his sudden change in attitude. He continued to slowly advance towards his master, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What would you do, dear master, if I ignored your commands and continued as I am now? What could you possible do to me as an unskilled demon?"

The thought had already crossed his mind. He knew he'd be ripped to pieces if he even attempted an attack against his butler, but at the present moment in time, he couldn't collect his thoughts, acting purely on demon instinct.

"I asked you as a demon, but now I command you as your master. Do not move any closer."

The words choked him to say. Usually he loved the company of his butler, the feeling of him close by was reassuring to such a lonely child. Sebastian stopped, not wanting to upset Ciel any further.

"Master, what have I done for you to project this onto me?"

"...You haven't done anything. I'm trying to protect you," Ciel mumbled.

Before the boy knew what he was doing, his legs started to move, picking up pace so he was charging towards the raven haired man.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked.

The murderous intent flashed brighter than usual in the small boys eyes as he continued the charge. The butler merely smirked, waiting for the child to get close.

"You never cease to amuse me, my lord"

The eldest demon dodged the charge, grabbing his master and holding him in a position normally people couldn't escape from. The younger demon growled again, this time more ferociously.

"What was that, my lord?" the butler smirked.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head with his free arm and threw him over his shoulders in less than a second, pinning him to the ground, fangs showing. Sebastian glanced up at him, not able to hide the shock on his face.

"Good move." he muttered.

Ciel stood up, brushing all the dirt he could off his clothes and walked towards the mansion not uttering a word. Sebastian stayed frozen, still in a slight state of shock from his master's actions.

"Sebastian." Ciel spat, glaring over his shoulder to his butler.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied, returning the glare.

The boy blinked, this was a rare occasion for his butler to glare at him. His eyes shook, his head pounded and his face froze. Something was wrong with him, since he turned into a demon, he could feel it. Sebastian continued to glare at him, curious as to what he was going to do next as the boy had been still for a while. Ciel made eye contact with him again.

"I apologize for my outburst. It was rude."

Sebastian watched him carefully, the glare slowly fading on his face, but not completely.

"You needn't be my lord. Demon instincts are demon instincts."

Ciel looked away, ashamed of his actions. He was portraying himself so barbarically.

"I shall return to my quarters for the day then. Unless, you would like a hand?" Ciel asked, walking towards his butler cautiously holding his hand out.

Sebastian stared at his master, curious as to why he was acting so different suddenly. He sat up, brushing off his coat.

"I would appreciate a hand, my lord, but I wouldn't be much of a butler to accept the hand of my master, would I?"

Ciel smirked, pulling him up anyway then pivoting on the spot to face the mansion again, his usual composure gained. Sebastian bowed to him.

"Thank you, Ciel." He smirked at the utter of his masters name.

The boy stopped for a second, not used to his butler calling him by his name. He smiled to himself and walked towards the mansion, his loyal butler following him.


	3. Breakdown

Ciel was lounging on the balcony, lying on the thick concrete railing, one leg dangling of the edge with his eye patch off. He sighed, the cool breeze flowing across his body. It was the first moment of complete peace he'd had in a few days, his constant outbursts forcing himself to become distant from anybody he knew, including Sebastian. Sebastian on the other hand, was busy in the kitchen, telling the "chef" Bard how to properly prepare food without the need or use of a flame thrower, thus causing minimal chaos in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel sighed, swinging his leg back and forth in a reasonably child like manner.

"Sebastian," he muttered.

Within an instant, his butler appeared by his side.

"You called?"

"What were the terms of our new contract again?"

"The same as the one before, except you are to remain by my side for eternity instead of me taking your soul. Why do you ask, young master?" Sebastian asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No reason," Ciel sighed.

Sebastian nodded and took his leave, returning back to the kitchen to find it still in tact after leaving Bard in there for a few minutes. Ciel sat up, facing away from the mansion, thoughts buzzing in his already full mind. He had so much to understand, yet everything felt so alien to him again. He could feel everyone slowly loathing him, hating him, and yet...it felt so natural. Like it was his destiny, but one person who he didn't want to lose as a result of his isolation, was Sebastian. Even though the way it looked to him was he was going to lose everyone. He sighed, trying not to think about the situation too much. It was mentally exhausting.

"I wonder what would happen if I ran...heh, knowing his capabilities he'd hunt me down in a heartbeat." He sighed. "I can't be killed easily either...eternity sure is a long time..." He muttered.

Sebastian appeared behind him at the slight mutter of his words. Ciel lay back down on the railing, sighing to himself.

"If you are thinking of breaching the contract then you can do so. I can't keep up with you any more, you are physically exhausting me."

Ciel turned over to face his butler, staring at him with both eyes. A soft growl emerged from his lips. Sebastian turned away from his master, sighing apathetically.

"Your behaviour does not phase me, Ciel. I knew that you'd change upon becoming a demon. I don't think it's worth fighting to keep you any more."

The butler turned away, walking back into the mansion. Ciel sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, burying his face away.

"I knew I'd lose everybody eventually...I was counting on it...It was only a matter of time..." the boy muttered to himself.

Sebastian paused, looking over his shoulder at his master.

"What was that?"

Ciel shook his head, trying to prevent himself from breaking into unwanted tears. Sebastian watched him and sighed.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop making me sympathize with you when I'm trying to walk away from you altogether, young master."

He walked towards Ciel, keeping a bit of distance between them but enough space so he could watch his actions carefully. Ciel turned to him, staring at him with both eyes, emitting the signs of a crushed soul, like the day they met, his body shaking slightly. Sebastian could see the tears forming at the edges of the boy's delicate eyes.

"Do not be afraid of crying. Everybody does it at some point."

The young boy shook his head vigorously, not wanting to utter a word to avoid himself breaking down and thus, looking like a small, vulnerable child.

"S-s-s-sebastian..." he whispered.

Sebastian moved towards Ciel, placing his hand on his master's shoulder, sadness painting his expression, something uncommon for a demon like himself.

"Come now, Ciel. You know I would not judge you if you were to break down." he said softly.

The boy wrapped his arms tightly around the waist of his butler, sobbing deeply into his stomach, surprising himself with his sudden action. He tried hard to hold them back, all the tears, but he couldn't. After holding them back for so long, they just poured from his eyes, unable to stop them himself. Sebastian kneeled down and returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of Ciel's head, rubbing Ciel's back reassuringly.

"There we go. My lord, you'll feel much better after all of this, I assure you. You know I do not lie."

"I apologize, Sebastian. I'm trying to keep myself together, to get used to this strange new life, and to keep you happy but...I can tell I'm failing."

"What do you mean, young master?"

Ciel sighed, not wanting to admit the truth. The truth ruins humans and bonds between them. A small smile crept across his face when he remembered neither of them _were _human.

"I can feel my true self slipping away. I'm losing my grip on all reason and reality, even though I'm desperately trying to fight it. To me, it feels as if I'm failing, and I'm losing everything and everyone I cherish due to my actions," he spat, despising himself for admitting such a weakness.

"You're not losing everyone, my lord. It only appears as such now. Everything will improve, I promise you," Sebastian tightened the embrace between the two of them. "And you know I do not lie."

"You do lie Sebastian. You nearly walked away from me before, possibly for all eternity. You are the only person left to keep my true self around, to give me motivation to fight it, otherwise my true self would have disappeared forever. I don't have anyone left to call "family", my parents died in the fire and Madame Red was killed by Grell, and there is no-one who I can say I am "close" to either," the boy wept harder into the chest of his butler. "Sebastian...am I going crazy?"

"I don't believe you are going crazy," Sebastian smiled to himself. "I believe you are feeling emotions of which you do not fully understand yet, so much change for you so suddenly. I'm not going anywhere, Ciel. I shall be your "family", or someone you can be "close" to, anything you want me to be if that is what you truly desire. There is no need to worry."

"...It's not that I don't understand them. I understand them far too well. The feeling of isolation, being alone, you entire reality turned around in a mere matter of seconds," Ciel mumbled, shuddering at the memory of the fire.

Slowly, Ciel moved back, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian removed his arms from around his delicate frame without a word, staring down at the broken remnants of his master. Gently, he placed his gloved hand underneath Ciel's chin, pulling him up to stare at him.

"Sebastian, I apologize. An earl is not allowed to show such distasteful emotions," he sniffled gently.

"An earl is allowed to do whatever he wishes in the comfort of his own home. Whoever has stated to you otherwise is the distasteful one," he smiled, letting go of Ciel's chin.

Ciel returned the smile absently, feeling as if a weight on his shoulders was released. He rubbed his neck, a small feeling of child like behaviour resonating throughout his body. Staring at his butler, his Faustian contract eye glowed.

"Sebastian, I have an order."

The demon smirked wickedly, his eyes glittering their usual reddy-pink.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Do no allow me to lose any part of my true self."

"Yes, my lord," The demon's eyes returned to normal as he bowed.


	4. Barely Dreaming

_Everything's burning again...it's the same as that night._

_Where are you, Mother? Father?_

_Is anybody here?_

_Can anyone hear me?_

_I can hear those voice again..._

_What was it Mother called them? Demons?_

_...Yes, that's it. Demons._

_She always told me to stay away from them._

_I heard a door creak._

"_Well well, 'young master'. Such a shame we have to meet under such circumstances."_

_No...it couldn't be._

"_Sebastian?"_

_I turned around._

_There he was, the butler I trusted with my soul, the butler I trusted to help me with my revenge, Sebastian Michaelis, with two identical twin demons behind him._

_Footsteps erupted behind me._

_Mother? Father?_

_I turned around, frozen to the spot with fear._

_It was them...but they were merciless killers now._

_I tried to run, but they grabbed my arm, pulling and pinning me to the ground._

_I struggled as much as possible._

_The twins smirked at my efforts, moving in close._

"_I would not allow them to have your soul, Ciel. You are mine."_

_Sebastian grinned, fangs showing._

_All I could stare at were his glittering eyes._

**Authors note:**

**Hiiiiii!**

**I posted all 4 chapters up in one day**

**So what do you think? :3**

**I'll try and update it as much as possible**

**R&R!**

**Ciao~**


	5. Abrupt Awakening

Sebastian stood, shaking Ciel to awaken from his slumber. It started off gently, but the more the boy screamed, the harder the butler shook. Eventually, Ciel slowly opened his eyes, slightly frozen from his dream. Sebastian pulled on his arms gently, moving him into a sitting position.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, expression full of concern.

Ciel stayed still, arms limp by his side, eyes blank. He looked lost, in a world of his own, waiting for someone to break him out of it.

"My lord?"

The concern didn't wipe off Sebastian's face. He watched his master, waiting for a sign of his consciousness. Ciel stared at the covers, struggling to get words out.

"...Sebastian" he muttered.

Sebastian sighed in relief. His master was well enough to speak, and Ciel recognized him, so it must be a good sign.

"Yes, my lord?"

"They're after me," he murmured softly.

Sebastian stopped, tensing at his master's words. Who? Who was after him?

"Who is?"

"I called out for them to stop...I screamed...struggled...they didn't listen...you stood by..."

"I would never allow them to do that, Ciel."

Sebastian continued to watch his master, trying to work out exactly what was affecting this young boy. Ciel began to scratch at his arms.

"I can still feel their touch on my skin...hear their voice in my ears..."

"You have no soul for them to take, my lord. Regardless, I would not allow them to have your soul, Ciel. You are mine."

"That's what you said then. You moved in to take it. Why did you betray our trust?"

Sebastian stared, anger flickering across his face momentarily.

"What?"

"There was you, a pair of twin demons...and my mother and father...you looked at me and said... 'I would not allow them to have your soul, Ciel'...then you moved in...and it all went black..."

Sebastian raised his hand to his chin, thinking to himself. He sighed, then looked to his master sympathetically.

"It would seem I took your soul then, but I would never allow anyone to touch you, to taste even a morsel of your soul. Ever. I will protect you to the very end and although the end may never come, I will continue to fight for you and by your side."

Ciel studied Sebastian's expression carefully, looking for any signs of deceit. None could be found. The raven haired man reached his hands over, taking Ciel's softly in his own, preventing him from scratching his arms further, smiling softly at him.

"I'll eventually turn to that, won't I, Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled.

"Turn to what, my lord?"

"Making contracts to keep my hunger at bay..."

**HELLO!**

**I know it has been so long!**

**So many things have being going on but I thought it would be best to update what I had started.**

**Hopefully this is up to scratch with what I have written previously.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Also, please R&R.**

**If there is high demand I will most happily oblige to continue this story c:**

**Until then though...**

**Byeee~ c:**


	6. A Strange Aura

As the day broke, the young master, Ciel Phantomhive, awoke to the sunlight gradually filtering in through the curtains. Opening one eye sleepily, he rolled over to burrow himself underneath his blankets, trying to forget the horrible incidents of last night. He had been faced with the realization of what was to come, what being a demon would actually entail. The thought had terrified him. It was a harsh reality that he had to come to terms with, whether he wanted to or not. Waking up though, was not one of those duties a demon had to complete, so staying in bed was a perfectly reasonable option.

However, any reasonable option made no difference to an unskilled demon such as the young Lord Phantomhive if his instincts should take over.

Shooting up in bed, blankets against his cool bare skin, something twitched in the back of his mind. Not just something, someone. Someone was near the Manor. Someone new. A aura he did not recognize.

Instantaneously his lips uttered, "Sebastian!"

Before the last syllable could be uttered, the butler was there in a flash.

"Someone is near. Watching. Sebastian, can you feel it?"

The butler watched warily, carefully calculating the situation at hand.

"I do not wish to cause alarm, Bocchan, but...feel what?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian, eyes studying his face, shaking in fear. He couldn't be imagining such things, could he? To sense something that Sebastian could not was something that was so out of the ordinary, it was borderline crazy!

"What...what do you mean you can't feel it?" he blinked.

Their red eyes met for a second.

"I mean to say that there is nothing to feel, Young Master. All I can sense right now is my concern for your health. Continuing like this will do bad things to you, Ciel."

Raising a hand to his contracted eye, Ciel felt himself flinch at the mention of his name. Slowly, the young boy raised from his bed to pace the room, clutching his head with one hand, trying to think of a reasonable or suitable solution as to why Sebastian could not sense the aura. The speed of his pacing had increased noticeably as he began to mutter under his breath.

"There must be an explanation for this...there has to be...I can't be going crazy...I can't be...or...am I?"

The more he paced, the more incoherent and jumbled his words became...until Sebastian finally grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around so they were face to face then kept him still, staring into his eyes.

"Young Master, please cease this madness. All that is wrong is this nightmare you had last night. You are simply suffering the aftermath so to speak."

"An...aftermath?"

"Yes my Lord. The best option, in my opinion, would be to get some fresh air. We shall discuss the matter later on, after you have calmed down and ate. You must be famished after such a long night."

Staring at his butler for what seemed like an eternity, Ciel nodded, averting his blue eyes towards the balcony and stepping out for a bit, taking in the cool morning air, allowing the warmth of the rising sun to wash over him.

**Another chapter in one day?**

**Boy...I missed this xD**

**I hope you enjoy this so far.**

**Be alert for what is to come!**

**This shiz-nitz will be getting updated!**


	7. Theories

After returning to Phantomhive Manor after a long day of dealing with requests, Ciel Phantomhive stepped out of the carriage, the morning's work taking a toll on his face. His butler simply smirked at him, sniggering under his breath.

"You'd think that you'd never got out, Young Master. So unfit," he sighed.

Ciel simply glared daggers at him.

"On a plus though, Bard has not destroyed the outside of the house as far as the eye can see. Inside may be a different matter altogether," Ciel rubbed his brow in mock frustration.

As they entered the house, everything seemed in order, apart from an odd speck here and there. Sebastian simply took one look and shook his head.

"Honestly, those servants of ours are more trouble than they are worth sometimes. Excuse, Young Master. Please go to your room and I shall bring you some tea and sweets."

Sebastian had began to walk away before the sentence could be finished, leaving Ciel in the main hall. Before Ciel could utter a word a retaliation, the butler had already disappeared, leaving Ciel to return to his room.

With the "aftermath" of his nightmares, as Sebastian had put it, Ciel's mind was becoming more and more frazzled each day. In his mind, what he sensed the other day was completely true, no doubt in his mind about it. To Sebastian though, he was making it up, or so the butler portrayed to his young master, but the manner in which he did so began to make his young master feel at greater unease about the situation.

"Sebastian, you're either telling the truth, or not know more than you're letting on," Ciel muttered under his breath, ascending the stairs then slowly pacing the west wing to his bedroom.

Slowly, as he arrived inside his bedroom, he climbed onto the bed, taking off his shoes then lying down, simply staring at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he began to ponder the horrendous situation he was currently in.

Possibly 3 demons were within the vicinity, closely monitoring his every move. He understood that being away from his butler was not only dangerous, but foolhardy. Every second away from Sebastian, he was placing his life in greater danger, possibly even resulting in death. But what could he possibly do to prevent this? He should not rely on Sebastian, as they will realize that without him, Ciel was a target just waiting to be hit. What other options did he have within his grasp though?

"This situation is absolutely hopeless," Ciel sighed to himself.

But before the words could pass his lips, his butler had returned with tea and croissants, carefully rasping on the door with practised precision.

"Young Master, your afternoon tea and sweets are ready for you."

As the door opened though, Ciel did not move from his bed or even acknowledge the butler's presence in the room. He simply continued to stare at the ceiling. Sebastian sighed, placing the tray upon the bedside table, watching his young master with curiosity then staring out the window, as if watching something that wasn't there.

**Hey!**

**Another chapter?**

**I know it's shocking o:**

**I'm trying my best to keep this updated though!**

**I hope you like it though.**


	8. We Found You

As each day passed, the young master of the Phantomhive household became more and more anxious. He was, to his great displeasure, becoming aware of how big the Phantomhive manor was, thus the ability of Sebastian being able to pin point his location incase of attack being less likely.

Each day he would be awakened by the familiar shake of the shoulder, followed by the soft murmur of "Bocchan, time to wake up."After being awoken, consuming his breakfast then being dressed he would set out within the manor to explore. He needed a place to hide, that much was certain, but in his young 13 year old mind, no-where was acceptable enough for him.

With each passing day, his butler would experience greater unease at the situation. It was making his young master more agitated, which verbal reassurance would have no visible or mental effect. He silently vowed to himself that when he encountered...well, whatever these beings were, he would make sure they payed for the discomfort they had caused his master.

The one thought plaguing the butler though, was whether or not to discuss the agenda to Ciel. Obviously, Ciel knew something had or was happening. Sebastian wanted to keep the information undisclosed as to cause less mental strain on his young master, but with the growing unpredictability of the situation they had been placed in, it was becoming more of a task that had to be addressed.

That was when he heard it.

The blood curdling scream of his precious Bocchan.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow him, for to waste a second was to put Ciel's life in danger. A risk he was not ever willing to take. The soul was his, and his alone. Impure hands must never touch such a rare commodity.

As Sebastian charged around the corner, he spotted a door wide ajar. The soul wavelength was simply pouring out.

"Found you," He whispered. His young master was still here.

As his foot stepped over the door railing, his eyes widened.

On his knees, clutching his head, he found Ciel Phantomhive, crying. So out of character, Sebastian had to stop for a moment, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Glancing at the wall for a brief second, then back to his young master, he noticed the blood seeping through Ciel's shirt. Ciel looked at his butler, eyes glazed from the freshly shed tears.

"Sebastian, it hurts...it hurts so much..." he spoke in a voice so quiet it was but a pitch above complete silence. The raven haired butler had to strain to hear.

The young boy scratched at his back, tearing his shirt to ribbons. Once shed, floating slowly to the floor, the butler's eyes widened even further.

Written on his back was but 3 words.

WE FOUND YOU.

Moshi moshi!

It keep saying i'll update more regular then I always fail...

FORGIVE ME T/T

But yeah, is this getting interesting?

It's more of a side project for me at the moment, using what time I have spare to update it.

Hopefully you guys still enjoy it and aren't sick of waiting for updates _

But until next time...

FAREWELL~~~


	9. Truth

After cleaning the wound of his young master then bandaging them, Sebastian allowed a little sigh to escape his lips. He was exasperated from the previous events, which did not seem to be letting up any time in the near future. He had exhausted all the other options he possibly had. The only thing he could do now, was tell his Bocchan the truth.

As if he could understand what was going on in the Demon's mind, Ciel batted Sebastian's hand away and shrugged a fresh shirt on. As far as he was aware, he had just been cut on the back, not left a message.

"Bocchan..."Sebastian started.

Ciel turned to look at him, gazing at the raven haired man's glowing red eyes with his own glowing purple eye. The young boy's eyes were still bloodshot from the crying, even his nose was still sniffly. This was so unbelievably like the young boy, it scared his butler from just looking at him.

"I confess that I have not been honest with you from the start of your nightmares," He stated in a stiff voice.

Ciel stared at him, eyes full of confusion. The butler wished he would not do that, it made whatever he had to do many times harder. His young master knew how to manipulate his chess pieces. Inhaling greatly, he continued.

"I lied to you. I know that is absolutely unforgivable of me, but please hear me out. In order for your safety I purposely created it so you were oblivious to the situation, thus oblivious to the danger you have actually been placed in. My young master, there have of course been demons attempting to pin point your exact location. You dreamed...rather I say, visualized, what the situation could have been. You had a premonition of what was coming, but one detail was completely incorrect. Never would I have allowed them to enter the manor, or allow anyone other than myself to obtain possession of your soul.

"I am not saying what I have done is right, or asking you to condone my behaviour in any way, shape or fashion. What I did, I did selfishly to protect you. Now however, I fear the situation, as it currently stands, is now out of my control...so to speak. I'm afraid we must relocate to a remote area away from the manor for some time."

For a while Ciel remained still, trying to make sense of what information had just been relayed to him. It was practically unbelievable, in fact no, it WAS unbelievable. The thought of his own personal dog, so to speak, lying to him? Inconceivable. He refused to believe what was being told to him. Yet, those soul less eyes stared at him. What reason could a demon possibly have to lie to another of his own kind?

Seconds passed...then minutes...then an hour.

The one and only heir to the Phantomhive name stood, staring at the butler. All he could see reflected in the demon's eyes was the need for forgiveness.

"Sebastian. Ready the carriage immediately. Tell no-one within or outside these walls our intentions. I shall pack my suitcase myself."He barked the commands quickly, without hesitation.

"Yes, my lord," the butler bowed. As he turned to exit the room, Ciel piped up again.

"Also, Sebastian? Come here."His eyes were cold.

The butler did as commanded, leaning on one knee towards his Bocchan.

The air rang as the young lord's hand came into contact with the butler's face, the slap resonating within the room.

"If you EVER lie to me again, It will not just be a slap you will receive."

His face was already reddening.


End file.
